digimutants
by silver fire wolf
Summary: tamer frontier x-men evolution cross over lets see takato is a mutant along with several other people see how this turns out
1. takato

Please don't hurt me I'm a girl with too much time on her hands

My symbols –other place __back where we started thoughts _back flash_** o-o different point of view ****important** /Japanese/

So today like all other since he got turned he was sleeping in the same place as Gulimon but right now that didn't matter –in the xaver institute srybro detected a new mutant name Takato matsuki location Shinjuku Japan "Logan we have found another mutant" professor x said calmly

"Really hope this one nicer than the last" said Logan

"Hey what's that suppose to mean" yelled a girl as she walked in. She was tall tan skinned with long black wavy hair cerulean blue eyes she wore a long dress that was very bright she also whore a necklace shaped like a heart.

"Hey dinosaur" said Logan"and with what you are you should know"

"I told you it ether Rapt or Raptor" she said __Takato woke to a very familiar sound the sound of Rika yelling at Kazu and Kenta am I ever going to sleep with out thatTakato thought this recently more and more.

"Rika calm down" repeated Henry or the 5th time

"How can I" asked an very angry Rika

"Some things never change" said Takato

"Great the goggle head is hear" she said still very irritated. Then they herd howling. "Is that a werewolf" asked Rika.

"No or I would have sensed it" said Takato as he remembered the night he got turned

_The night was cold Takato had just left Gulimon at their meeting place and he had started home. But something had followed him a black creature that resembled a netnavi called savageman but completely black with red eyes. It attacked him missed as he got out of the way and started running. The thing jumped and made him run the other way they were in an ally way and then it attacked again he had jumped out o the way barley it cut his right side they at this time where at a forest with the thing unknown to him that it couldn't go in he also didn't know that his friend saw it chasing him so they started chasing it. He had lost a lot o blood with the deep wound the he heard a voice say "just pathetic I look for a meal and this is what I find well might as well save your miserable life" when he looked up he saw a Wight woman with wavy black hair and blood red eyes wearing a black and red outfit and soon she was behind him her arm holding up his chin to expose his neck still amazed at how long he has survived the she bit him his vision started getting blurry then he fell unconscious when he woke up his mom was in a real big panic then he hurried to check his side but the wound was gone._

He soon snapped back to realityhearing the howl again. No this howl was human or wolverine one of the maybe a combination. Then the grope which was the whole gang o tames and their digimon decided to split up.—the x-men had split up to find the kid that was found Kurt and Kitty looking the fastest. Then they see him being chased by Mystique. __Takato thought a wolverine great what's next then Kitty and Kurt came and well saved him of course he didn't know them yet.

"Who are you" Takato asked after being saved.

"Vell I'm night crawler" said Kurt

"And I'm shadowcat" announced Kitty. Then Cyclops came in.

"Hey guys" Scott said "aren't we so post to be looking"

"For the new mutant yes and me and night crawler found him" said Kitty

"Is that him" Scott asked

"Dose ve saw Mystique chasing him answer that" asked Kurt

"Yes" said Scott

"Umm are you talking about me" asked Takato

"Vell do you have any special powers" asked Kurt

"Yes I can control water" said Takato which is weird or me

"Then you are" said Kitty

"Oh I gust remembered something I have to get Gulimon" Takato said without thinking. Gulimon who is Gulimon thought everyone else there. Takato had taken off and they followed him. They found him rubbing his cloaked head on this dinosaur like creature. "Oh Gulimon I thought I lost you don't ever leave me like that again ok" said and asked Takato.

"Ok Takato" said Gulimon "who are they" Gulimon asked

"Oh uhh actually they saved me" Takato said looking at the small grope that followed them "I suppose you want to talk to my parents" Takato stated

"Yes" the three said at the same time

"Ok follow me" said Takato walking out of the small woods. They followed him to a small bakery and in the small ally way next to it knocked on the door. A woman presumably Takato's mom

/Takato is home with some new friends dear/ she said

"Ok let them in" her husband said

"Vaht did she say" asked Kurt

"Takato is home with some new friends dear that's what she said" translated Takato

"How did you" kitty was cut of

"It's my native language" Takato stated

They go in to the house and Takato lead them to the living room. Their they where able to convince the family to let Takato come with them. Takato went and packed several things. When he went back to the living room they where checking with someone else. His mom said rubbing under Gulimon's chin "make sure that Takato doesn't get attacked by wild digimon now ok"

"Ok" chimed Gulimon

After they said goodbye and left they took a long walk. And soon came to a certain x-men jet the blackbird. Takato stood their abound before rapt in her x-men suit came out. "well now I'm not the only mutant vampire" she stated

"What" Takato became in shock because she said she was also a mutant vampire a girl one at that.

"You didn't think you where the only mutant vampire did you" she asked

"Well no but well I kind of" started Takato

"But you're a boy from Japan which is sexist" she sated

"Ok…hey that's mean" Takato said

"That's not usually like you Saipan" Kurt stated "you usually hit people vhile saying things like that"

"Hey Kurt I don't use the x-men names got it so call me my name or nickname" she yelled

"Meep sorry Rapt" said Kurt

"x-men names what's that" asked Takato

"You know the names we told you earlier" asked Kitty

"Yah wait she guest called him Kurt" Takato stated

Explanation takes place while they get on the black bird. It last or a while till they get to the base. When they got their Takato fell on the ground sick. "What happened" asked Storm as she walked up.

"He is sick from the trip this is why I said let's get him latter" rapt said

"So I see" she said "lets take him to the infirmary"

So for the next week Takato was sick. When he got better well lets jest say that things didn't get off to a good start. First of he slipped and fell getting out of the infirmary. Then later he hit his head on the tour. Then when all was said and done he could not sleep because of the bump on his head.

Monday was much better he went to all his classes except or the ones after lunch. During lunch was the bad part… "Well well what do we have hear "said Quicksilver. Takato looked up.

"Who are you" asked Takato as soon as the words let his mouth his tray was in his face.

"Name's Quicksilver got it" he said

"Yah umm please don't do that it's kind of wrong" said Takato.

"What putting you tray in your face ha that is the kind of thing I do" he said

"Yes and why do you do that" asked Takato

"don't you know I have super speed and when you're as fast as I am you don't have enough things to do" he said like it was obvious.

"Hey Quicksilver leave him alone" said rapt as she walked in with two other girls Takato found out about one of them was jean then the other was rogue.

"Yah he hadn't done nothing to ya" said rouge "so go play with those buddies of yours "

They soon where in a fight with the whole brotherhood of mutants. The whole cafeteria was evacuated beforehand. The fight was with Quicksilver blob avalanche and toad against Takato night crawler shadowcat Cyclops jean rouge rapt and spike. Above all they won and got out of their before any thing happened Takato had washed away most of the burn marks luckily. When they got home Kurt went and told the whole story. "You didn't wait to fight elf" stated Logan

"Actually the building was evacuated before we fought" mumbled Takato

"What was that water spout" asked a very angry Logan

"Nothing" said a very scared Takato

A month later srybro detected a new mutant name Takuya Kanbara location Shibuya Japan. "So another from Japan has been found" said storm as she walked in

"It seems so" professor x said

disamer 1. i dont own digimon or x-men evolution or any other tv show hear Raptor is mine people are allowed to use her but they must give me my owner ship rights

yes this is a cilf hanger for a litel bit and if their is to much talking tell me and i will try to stop that


	2. Takuya

Takuya was in the kitchen in the house alone then in an unknown way the kitchen sink caught on fire. "what the…how did that happen" Takuya blurted out.--

"so the mutant is in Japan and you don't want me to go" restated Takato

"right you know how sick you where when you came hear" said storm

"and I have to stay with Logan professor Scott and Kurt" he said

"yes" said jean

great an almost all girl mission thought Takato.__

"what do you mean you caught your kitchen sink on fire " yelled an angry Kouji on the phone

"I mean it busted in to flames" Takuya yelled back

"fine I'll be right their don't leave" said a still irritated Kouji. In a few minutes Kouji was their with his twin Kouichi . "I still don't see how you did that" Kouji said looking at the mess.

"its weird" said Kouichi

"what's weird other than I'm the only one to catch a sink on fire" exclaimed Takuya

"their was no fuel nothing to burn nothing to star it with" said Kouichi

"he's right" gasped the other two

"so how did it catch on fire" Kouichi asked

"don't know" Takuya said simply as the words came out of his mouth the sink caught fire again. "right now I have the worst luck" he shied

"you think" hissed Kouji--

"so this is the boys street" asked rouge

"yes he should be home" said storm__

They heard knocking on the door. "who could that be" wondered Takuya. He answered the door and spike and kitty where having an argument. "uhh can I help you" asked Takuya. **o_o** they turned around to see the boy they where looking for asking them something** .o_o **"can I help you" he repeated

"yah actually do you know a Takuya Kanbara" the girl asked

"yah he's me" Takuya answered

"told you kitty" the boy exclaimed

"well spike it's still you crazy idea" said kitty

"uhh does this have to do any thing with me" Takuya asked

"of coarse it dose Takuya" yelled a very angry Kouji

"now Kouji calm down" said Kouichi "who are these people and how do they know you Takuya"

"don't know" said Takuya

"Maybe I can explain" said another female voice. then a woman came down from the sky.

"aunt Oror" exclaimed spike

"You see we represent a secret organization" said Oror

"oh really" said Kouji sarcastically

"yes this organization is for training mutants witch Takuya you are" she said simply

"wait what is that the reason the sink keeps caching on fire" he exclaimed

"probably" spike said "oh and in order for us to train you we are going to need to talk to your parents"

Later on Kouji and Kouichi had left all the other mutants came and waited outside or Takuya's parents to be coming home. They did eventually with the younger sibling. "so your saying my son is a freak" hissed Takuya's mom clutching him tightly

"No not at all we are saying that he's special" said Jean

"but how can he even think on going" asked Takuya's dad

"well I did catch the kitchen sink on fire twice" said Takuya

"twice" exclaimed his mom

"the second time I had two eye witnesses" said Takuya

"who where they" asked his younger brother

"Kouji and Kouichi" Takuya answered

"fine he can go" Takuya's mother finally said "guest make shore he's safe"

"We will" said storm

Takuya went and packed as well as called all his chosen children friends that we was leaving. The result Tommy, cried Kouji yelled, kouichi gave a gasp, J.P. was missing still, Zoe was silent (yes I made Kouichi girly in this part).so when they left they saw Rapt walking to the black bird. "hey Rapt…are you ok?" kitty asked

"no some Japanese kid was hitting on me annoying little" said Rapt

"ok she's mad" said spike

"how can you tell" asked Takuya

"she gets this way when she's mad and most likely kicked the but of the person that made her mad" answered spike

"oh joy" Takuya said getting on the black bird. wonder how this will turn out he thought. After sitting down in his seat for a while they finally arrived. The first thing they did was take Takuya to his room. When he opened the door the first thing he saw was a boy wearing a brown cloak that was as long as him he had a very light burnet hair on the side able next to his bed was yellow goggles with blue tint lenses. "is that my room mate" he asked

"yes his name is Takato he is a little different than you please don't bring this to attention" said storm

"why is he different looks like he's relaxing" Takuya said

"but he's not you see he is a vampire" said storm

"wait what he's a vampire" said Takuya

"yes and please if he wakes up try to calm him down he has had terrible night mares since his first day at school" said storm

"well this is just great" said Takuya. Then every one else left and he stared at his room mate. what have I gotten my self in to this time he thought. Then his room mate started breathing heavy and started muttering then woke up with a scream. "hey are you ok" Takuya asked

**o_o **Takato had just woken up from another night mare as he herd the words "hey are you ok". he turn around and he saw another boy about his age with a darker shade of burnet hair brown eyes wearing goggles with a hat under them a yellow shirt wit a red over shirt (I have no clue what it is) brown pants brown gloves and red and yellow shoes. "who are you" Takato asked

**o_o **Takuya said "I'm Takuya and apparently your new room mate"

"well that's a surprise" Takato said. Takuya took some more time to observe his room mate. He has red eyes with a noticeable tint of brown a blue sort sleeved hoody grey pants yellow bracers and green and white shoes.

Takuya didn't know why but the question left his lips "do you know about digimon". well of cores not Takuya that was stupid of you to ask he thought to him self.

"yes why do you" Takato answered

"ya why would I ask you if I didn't" he said

"he he don't know most people in my town think is just a card game only me my friends and our family's know that and Henry's martial arts teacher all know their real how many people in you town know?" Takato had a semi puzzled look

"counting me six" Takuya answered

"you mean that only six o you have digimon that's a real small amount" Takato said

"we don't have digimon we could turn in to digimon" Takuya said

"well that's weird" said a voice

"Guilmon you can come out now" said Takato

"ok Takatomon" said Guilmon. Then a red dinosaur digimon came out of the closet. Both Takuya and Takato laughed.

"hey Takato I know you're a vampire but why do your eyes have brown tint" Takuya asked

"well before I was turned I had brown eyes with a hardly noticeable tint of red" Takato answered

"wait before you where turned that means you where human once" exclaimed Takuya

"well yes I was turned three months before I came hear" said Takato

"then how did you survive the trip" Takuya asked

"he he well just I mean the day I got turned I got my powers witch is control over water" Takato answered

Takuya whistled "so I'm going to guess that is what kept you safe" Takuya said

"yes it is" Takato said

"hey are their any more vampires hear" Takuya asked

"yes Rapt is" Takato answered

"wait she is then how?"

"she has the most abilities."

"how many?"

"lets see at least four."

"four?"

"yes four."

The conversation is long skip to the next day time. Takuya's first day was smooth so far but lunch came. Takuya who had gotten to know Takato very well sat with well Takato. Then the overly cocky Quicksilver came ( really I don't know what his personality is). Then the next thing Takuya new he hade his tray on his head Takato was telling Quicksilver "not to do that its not nice" then a fight broke out between the two gropes of mutants and Takuya accidentally caught spike's board on fire. After the fight in the infirmary Takuya visited Takato (who hade his hand in the sun for 2 seconds).

For the next few months Takuya and Takato talked about their adventures after school before Takato fell a sleep and woke up because of the night mares. Witch Takuya remembered that it was always the same one. Te one where Takato and several people only a few identified like him where on the edge of a cliff cornered by Megidramon the evil version of Guilmon mega form. Takuya also see's that every time he mentions Megidramon he turns even paler than before .

The day is slower than usual Takuya is a little edger than usual since the resent night mare Takato had. _Takato woke up yelling like usual and Takuya had calmed him down from it like he was suppose to.__Takato__had seen two more boys their identical he described them and Takuya had figurd out who they are they where Kouji and Kouichi._ "hey Takato" said Takuya

"hu what is it" Takato asked sleepily

"I have a question" Takuya said

"go a head and ask" said Takato

"when did I come in to your night mare" asked Takuya

"a week befor you came why" asked Takato

"just wondering" Takuya said. this isn't right if I cam in to his dreams before he meet me and if that's true then he might be able to see the future just a little but he can in some sense Takuya thought. A week later Two new mutants found names Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura.

Ok cliff hangers are fun he he he he


	3. twins and a surprize

Kouji looked out his room window Kouichi was their . Takuya had called and Kouji told him about him and Kouichi getting powers and Takuya had told him a lot about his room mate srybro and other thing he was coming with several others to pick him and kouichi up. **o_o**

Kouichi is staring at Kouji he is a little worried not about being a mutant no that was scary yes but the fact that Takuya two months and one week ago had been found and now them was what worried them especially one of Takuya's phone comment of "I think my room mate is physic" is what scared them most. **o_o**

The blackbird landed with out problem but Takuya had had some fights with spike along the way. Takuya had gotten off first "ok to Kouji's house" he yelled

"do you know the way" asked Rapt who was the official back up for all missions

"of coarse Kouji Minamoto is my best friend" he said

"I'll take your word or it about Kouji but what about Kouichi" asked Rapt

"he's Kouji's identical twin" Takuya said proudly

"great so their sharing a room then" Rapt growled

**o_o** Kouji was waiting patently very annoyed but patently. Kouichi had fallen a sleep out of boredom. "hurry up Takuya we don't have all day" Kouji growled. Then their was a knock on the door. "about time" Kouji growled "hey Kouichi wake up"

"Hu is Takuya hear yet" asked a half awake Kouichi

"where about to find out" Kouji answered. They went to the door opened it and…

"hey buddy" Takuya said he had several other people with him including Spike witch they meet before.

"could you have been any later" ask Kouji in an angry sarcastic way

"well I see you haven't changed" Takuya said

"I see you have changed clothes" Kouji said looking at Takuya's x-men out fit which was black with a red x on the chest belt and shoulders.

"wonder what they call you" said Kouichi.

"fire ball is what every one calls me when where out o the academy while I'm wearing this" Takuya said gesturing to his outfit.

"what do they call your room mate" ask Kouji angrily (still mad at Takuya).

"he he Aquamaren" said Takuya how was laughing at this.

"isn't that the name of a gem" asked Kouichi

"yah but it was kitty's idea to call him that" said Takuya laughing

"so are we going to talk to his parents or not" said rapt still irritated because this was her once a month all day and night sleep witch will have to wait till tomorrow.

"we have to wait till my mom gets hear our dad and step mom are hear though" said Kouji more calmly now (seeing that he wasn't the only irritated)

After a while of waiting their mom finally showed up. "so Kouji and Kouichi have powers and you want to help them learn how to use them for good right" asked ms. Kimura

"in a basic sense yes oh and you are taking much easer than my mom" Takuya said

"err thank you" said ms. Kimura "what did that have to do with any thing"

Takuya shrugged "nothing really it was gust well I don't like to recall my moms reaction and it wasn't even toward me"

"ok" said ms. Kimura this is so weird I'm having a talk with Kouji's best friend off subject

"any way I hope you will let them come with us" said Takuya getting back to the point

"yes we will let them go but because we trust Takuya him being one of Kouji and Kouichi's friends and only that" said Mr. Minamoto

"ok then they should get ready" said spike who was greatly annoyed with something.

" hey spike are you ok" asked Scott

"no not really I feel like some thing bad gust happened" said spike. Little did he know he was right (any way back to Kouji and Kouichi)

"gees he said to pack witch is a good thing you packed before hand" said Kouji

"yah it is and it's a good thing I brought it hear too" said kouichi. Soon they rejoined everyone in the living room.

"well looks like we are ready to go" said Takuya

"so lets go" said a still grumpy Rapt

"ok' Takuya said a tiny bit scared

Soon everyone was on the blackbird. Spike was still uneasy about the small shock he got soon after he got to the twins fathers house. "hey spike you look a little uneasy is it about the shock" asked Takuya "I mean we are the only ones that felt it"

"yah I gust have this bad feeling" said spike

"me too" said Takuya this is weird why are we having this felling I mean we don't usually get along unlessTakuya mental gasp something's wrong with Takato. He and spike hade the same last thought and gave a worried look at each other. Takato was spike's and Takuya's friend spike considers him the best friend he's had Takuya thought since they became room mates they where good friends. Hek he and spike took turns calming him down after his night mares. Some thing was defiantly wrong.

When they got to their home as they now called it Takuya and spike went to Takato and Takuya's room to find that Takato isn't there. "he's in the infirmary" said storm behind them

"why is he their" asked spike

"his night mare it was worse than before and you two are the best at well any way follow me" she said "oh and Kouji Kouichi you can come too"

"well it's a good thing we chose not to hide" said Kouichi

"How long where you their" ask Takuya as they walked to the infirmary

"the whole time" said a now very angry Kouji (he felt that Takuya was being oblivious)

Soon they made it to the infirmary. Takato was unconscious in one of the beds. "one of us should o stayed behind Takuya" said spike

"I know" he said

Later Takuya was in his room and Kouji walks in. "you know I haven't seen you like this since the burninggreymon incident" Kouji said

"well at least this time didn't try to kill any one" Takuya said

"true hey Takuya what with the night mares you r room mater has"

"they are very scary and usually a week before a new digitiend is found as a new mutant he see's them in his night mare'

"so he saw"

"you and Kouichi yah he saw me too"

"when did these start"

"according to everyone else including Takato after his first day at school"

"don't you think it's weird" as soon as the words left Kouji's mouth Guilmon started to open the closet and fall out. "what the"

"oh yah one thing I forgot to mention to you and Kouichi Takato knows about digimon infact this one hear is his partner digimon and he's also the leader of his group"

"that's nice to know"

In the infirmary spike was next to Takato who was breathing easier than when he checked on him an half hour ago. "you seam real worried then again I would to" spike turn around in surprised to see Kouichi their.

"why are you hear asked" spike as calmly as he could

"I guest wanted to ask you some thing."

"ok go a head."

"what Takato's personality?"

"well it an odd question but gentle and kind and some times a little leader like."

"leader like?"

"well by that I mean he has some good qualities to be a leader."

"so I see so dose Takuya."

"he does?"

"yes in fact Takuya was the leader during a trip with all six of us."

"six of you?"

"me Kouji Takuya J.P. Tommy and Zoe."

"oh so Takuya was the leader"

"yes and a very good one at that"

Back to Takuya's room… "so how long has he been a digidestend" Koji asked

"don't know never asked" said Takuya

"Takuya you can be so thick headed" Kouji hissed. (I cant think of what Takuya would say).Then the alarm went off Takuya suddenly got up and ran out of the room. "what's going one" Kouji wondered. The alarm explained that. It keep repeating that their was intruders on campuses. "this is just great" muttered Kouji

When Kouji was outside with everyone else he saw a digimon and her name was Crusadermon. Takato who was now awake was outside with Guilmon (Guilmon was hiding) and he noticed the weird wires connected to this digimon. Takuya stood next to Kouji and Kouichi all three of them are scared seeing they cant sprit evolve and fight her that way. "it's fake" muttered Takato

"hu" asked spike

" it's fake it was made probably to scare Takuya and his friends" said Takato

"why who'd someone want to scare them" asked spike

"I don't know" said Takato "maybe to catch them"

"but-" spike was cut short as coils wrapped around him Takato and everyone else. Soon every one felt a very painful shock. Soon everyone's vision went black. And when everyone woke up they where in a cage.

Cliff hanger cliff hanger so much fun by the way I forgot to mention I'm not trying to steal anyone's ideas if you see any thing familiar please tell me gust please review im running out of things to type soon I will start a new fan fic that's plaguing me


	4. zoe tommy and explinations a little bit

ok this is the next ch sorry I get bad writers block

It has been a week since the attack and yet every one that was out side during it was still in the cages. "I'm really annoyed" said Kouji with the tone to prove it

"well I'm sure things" started Takato

"don't say it" Kouji said angrily. Takato backed off the subject one thing he learned during the week never ever get on Kouji's bad side. Takato also learned not to ask why Kouichi wore his hat all the time same with the jacket he wore tide around his waste (long story same hat green jacket). The next thing was it takes a long time for Takuya to heal from a 3 volt shock or at least one you can feel and render you unconfused with out killing you. Takato looked over at Kouji who was over by Kouichi and the sleeping Takuya. Then every one saw Takuya wake up.

"what time is it" Takuya asked

"I don't now you've been out for a week is all I know" said Takato

"a week" exclaimed Takuya. Then they heard thrashing and struggling and a girl yelling in Italian. Then a girl could be seen but their was a young boy next to her. The girl had long neatly trimmed blond hair, dark green eyes ,her skin was Caucasian, she wore a Wight shirt with blue strips, a pink sleeveless over shirt a pink and purple hat, a pink skirt, pink and Wight shoes, and long purple socks. The boy how ever was about 8 or 9 he had short brown hair light green eyes, Caucasian skin, he wore a Wight shirt with green rims, yellow shorts, a big orange hat, and green and Wight shoes. "Tommy and Zoe" exclaimed Takuya.

"who" asked spike

"Zoe is the girl and Tommy is the boy" answered Takuya

"friends of yours" asked Rouge

"yep" said Takuya perkily. Then Zoe and Tommy where throne in to the cage with every one else. Zoe looked up and gasped.

"Takuya Kouji kouichi thank god I was worried about you" she said now hugging Takuya and Kouji

"hey Zoe you're hugging me" Kouji said while he blushed

"oh sorry Kouji" Zoe apologized getting off the two boys.

"any news on J.P." asked Takuya. Zoe and Tommy shuck their heads no.

"not since" she didn't finish

"oh" said the three in disappointment

"well we'll find him" Takuya said trying to lift sprits

"first we need to escape before looking for you friend" said Takato "god I gust sounded like Rika"

"who's…never mind" Takuya said in confusion. Then wolverine dropped in front of the cage.

"need a little help" he growled

"duh" Kouji said rolling his eyes. hey he's a male version of Rika Takato thought. Then the cage bars were no more.

"thanks Logan" chimed Takato

"you have some" Koji started to say

"Kouji not now" whispered Takuya. Then every one was out o the cage

A half an our later. Every one was in the institute Tommy was in fact the youngest. Takato when he got in his room immediately he went to bed. maybe I should tell Takuya I know about the fact he's a dragon Takato thought befor he fell a sleep.

Mean while professor x called the four mutants that are new in he also called rapt in to explain things like side affects of being a nonhuman creature. The six were in the room…

"hello you guys must be the new mutants I'm raptor but you can call me rapt" rapt introduced he self smiling

"I'm professor Xavior or other wise know as professor x" said professor x "raptor"

"I know I know I'm also called saurian" rapt said

"Saurian" Kouji snickered trying to suppress a laugh. Then Zoe gave him a glare that stopped him from wanting to laugh.

"So why are we hear" Zoe asked

"that's what I was going to ask too" said Tommy

" well we are a not government run facility we look for young mutants and help them learn to control their powers which gets you to what other groups are their like the brother hood o mutants they train the to control their powers but they also despise normal humans we try to make peace with normal humans" professor x explained

"ok now my turn I'm hear to tell you a bout nonhuman mutants side affects" started rapt

"nonhuman mutants" Zoe questioned

"mutants like me and Takato" Explained rapt

"you and Takato if you not human what are you" asked Tommy

"vampires both of us" Rapt answered getting annoyed

"oh" Tommy said scooting away

"don't worry nether o us bite let me die I I do and let Takato kill him self If he dose" rapt exclaimed "now were was I oh nonhuman mutant side affect vary not only on the creature but also on its power a fine example is Takato he has control over water and is a vampire you would think that would kill him but it doesn't because of one of his side affects hit prevents him from dieing because of water I mean if it didn't he wouldn't have survived the trip hear" explained Rapt

"where is Takato from" asked Kouichi

"Shinjuku Japan" answered Rapt shrugging

"and he survived the trip over water" gasped Zoe

"nonhuman mutant side affect much" said Rapt in an annoyed tone

"oh right" said Zoe sweat dropping

"any way nonhuman mutant side affects as I was saying vary on the creature and it's power so an example that we made sure Takuya didn't find out we knew about" Rapt said as a smile crawled on her face

"what are you talking about" Zoe and the boys asked nervously

"cut the act we know he's a dragon" rapt said plain out a I it was simple

"he asked us to keep that a secret" Kouji growled

"don't worry not like a lot of the people hear know gust me professor x and Takato" Rapt informed them "oh Zoe Tommy well need to call your parents to tell them were you are and see if it's ok for you to stay ok oh and if so Zoe your going to be my room mate"

"ok" said Zoe nervously

"don't be nervous" rapt said calmly

"funny you sounded like Mia" said Tommy with aw

"Mia Irino" asked rapt

"yah" said Tommy "how did you know?"

"we have run in to each other a couple of times" rapt answered. Then they continued a very long conversation.

Little did they know some one was plotting some thing and this some one was a villain only six have seen and one of the six are absent. "soon I will have my revenge against the legendary warriors" he hissed. He laughed a long evil laugh.

Any way back at the academy it was night Takato was struggling to stay a sleep because they had school tomorrow. Rapt was up because she only needed one day of sleep a month. Eva's coming tomorrow this is going to be chaotic Rapt thought. Rapt looked up toward the star filled sky. She smiled her heart was in it's happy place.

The next day they had a lot of homework to make up. "I cant believe we have this much homework" moaned Takuya

"well at least we wont fall behind" Takato stated

"yah I guess" Takuya said in a sad tone

"quit whining Takuya" Kouji hissed. Takuya glared at his friend. Kouji glared back

'ok honestly I cant tell if you're the best of friends or worst of enemys" Takato said sweat dropping. Takato sighed and thought they are a little to much like the carters on the digimon TV show or at least fight like matt and tie or T.K. and Davis he chuckled at his thought. The rest of the day went its usual coarse quick silver pulled the tray prank on Kouji and Kouichi and hit on Zoe to make every one else mad. The end result was almost getting killed by Takuya, Kouji, and Zoe.

Back at the base Rapt was home early because of Eva coming here to visit. She had cleaned her room and many other rooms. Eva was outside now humming (please see the second judgment) a cheery tune to her self. Then rapt opened the door and she looked like a mess and was wearing a maids outfit that showed off her fashion model like legs that every girl, except keykeyoh and kagomay, in her family had (note all the girls that are ten or eleven look like fifteen year old fashion models the five year olds look three literally and I do have a semi twisted mind) she also was wearing black high heals. Eva was wearing her usual dress just plain grey she also was wearing grey sock that had pink harts on them (the kind that cove your complete shin) she was also wearing grey tennis shoes. Eva smiled at her cosine this is common reaction in her 'visits' to her family. "hey rapt" Eva said

"hey(pant)Eva(pant)" rapt said tired and out of breath. Eva's smile grew Rapt's reaction had always been by far the best. Then the other kids got home and Eva now was supporting her cosine (am I using the right word if not tell me) who then passed out. Takato was going to say some thing but decided to stay quite. They all went in side Eva explained every thing along their way to Rapt's and Zoe's room. Eva giggling in between her family reactions she gets. The group became really confused after this.

Little did they know they were being watched. A mistress shaded figure appeared and smiled. "soon the school will be in chaos" it hissed. Then it left laughing a very dark evil laugh.

Ok that is all I had in my head for this ch I need ideas for how Rika will hurt poor Takato in my next ch and no this is not a Rika and Takato coupling it's a Jeri and Takato coupling ok I don't care if people like Rika and Takato coupling I don't ok so deal or don't read *sticks tongue out* is that the right word any ways this is my fic with digimon oh and more information on Eva later hehehehe now some one please review that's not my sissy sister


	5. boring day

**Ok instead of bringing in Rika like I planed for resins like inability to make Rika beat up Takato with out killing or possibly killing him so no go instead I'll be doing a boring day till the end of the ch and I'm also making it some what au well it was already oh well because I'm adding in Toshiro later but not now*smiles evilly* also I will make my own appearance in the story as a minor carter lets go**

**It was a weekend a boring one at that well not boring for some one with out powers but other wise pretty boring. Takato was trying to get spike Takuya and Kouji to stop fighting again (no their not using their powers it's a word fight). Zoe was Talking to the other girls. Tommy was reading a book his brother sent him and Eva was getting ready to leave because she was only visiting or a little while. And Logan and rapt were having their own word battle while sparing in the doom room. And Kurt and the other boys that weren't ether trying to stop or were in a fight were or what Tommy's doing watching them. "so how long will they keep this up" asked Scott**

"**don't know" said the others (imagine a German accent for Kurt and sorry I mess it up)**

"**so dinosaur still haven't found the side affect" asked a grunting Logan**

"**um Logan I always had it all the abilities I have for healing are it my **_**real**_ power is this" said Rapt thronging a fire ball hitting him on his chest (side note Takyua made that rapt gust brought it to her self). Logan growled at the sudden discovery.

"dammit" said Logan now that Eva was going but she some how appeared behind him and hit him hard.

"I'm going to our home world now" said Eva

"say hi to star and jewel for me" said Rapt

"OK" said Eva as she left through teleporting. Every one that didn't know that jaw dropped at least the ones watching.

"so Eva could do that" Kouji stated from his fight.

"yep and now I'm bored" said Rapt

"we could do our home work and some extra work" suggested Takato

"ok" said Kouji

"we should also have study groups mostly math and biology considering a lot of people seem to be having troubles with them and Tommy will get help with his" said Rapt in a leader like fashion

"ok everyone else responded

"so since I checked the grades of everyone Takato since Takuya is the worst in biology and you have an a in it you tutor your room mate (oh sorry for any over reaction in the story earlier it wasn't yaio it was really good friend thing)" said Rapt

"ok" said Takato getting his biology book out (and I'm using my own biology book to get any terms and problems here and yes I'm in high school I'm a freshman)

"Kouji you and Kouichi help Tommy since your not having any grad problems" said Rapt said boys nodded. "Jean you will be helping me and everyone else 'cause were a little behind in math" she said.

"ok" she said (jean)

Takato turned to Takuya "so what are you having troubles with in biology" he asked

"err a lot" said Takuya as he showed him the homework. And Takato promptly fainted. He fainted because Takyua had a years worth of biology homework unfinished or half done. "well now I better" started Takuya

"start on your work before Takato wakes up and chews you out" finished Kouji

"right" said Takuya who started with the top page. Kouji turned back to Tommy.

"ok so what do you need help with" asked Kouji

" my history home work" said Tommy

"ok" said kouichi looking at "what do you need help with it's almost complete"

"see the bottom question" said Tommy kouichi and Kouji looked at it.

"oh" they both said because it said give a small report on one war in history.

"well that gets rid of the digital world's war" muttered Kouji

"defiantly" muttered the other two

"hmm theirs the civil war" said Tommy

"well let's get started" said Kouji

Mean while "I hate math" Rapt said

"coming from the girl who's cosine passed college at the age of nine with an A in all her classes and she took all of them" said Scott sarcastically

"shut up" growled rapt

"focus you two" said Jean 

A few minutes later "no Takuya that's not what the female reproductive system is called" said Takato for the tenth time

"having troubles" asked Kouji

"yes" said Takato leaning back wards.

"man Takuya is an idiot" said rapt putting her home work away

"no joke" said Kouji getting up to go and practice his powers in the doom room

"…no comment" said Takato getting up to stretch "hey Rapt are you going to spar against Kouji?" 

"yep" Rapt said

"don't use _**that move**_" said Takato

"fine I wont" rapt said pouting as Takato looked at her suspiciously.

"your gona use it any way aren't you" asked Takato with a sigh rapt just smiled

"yep" she emitted

"well lets go" said Kouji

Mean while with professor x and Logan. They were at the room with cerebro NEW MUTANT DITECTED NAME TOSHIRO HITSUGYA LOCATION KURAKURA TOWN JAPAN

"Logan" said professor x

"another one" growled Logan

Ok finally done and sorry for any one how thinks this story died very sorry I just had a very major writers block on this story and I still have one for the second judgment sorry


	6. new person enter Reika

**Ok I made you all wait long enough so here is digimutants ch 6 btw more than one mutants come in this ch which will complete my fav couple of Takato x Jeri … oops that wasn't suppose to happen any way on with the story by the way this will have Reika and I will try describing the carriers again please ignore the capitations or what ever their called unless you think their necessary to read right then untill the end the go back and read them**

**In Shinjuku "stupid goggle head Takato" growled Reika whom has Red hair that has blondish streaks in it put up in a pony tail held up by a blue hair tie that's spiky at the end and short and two small bits of hair dangling next to her face. White skin and amethyst eyes. Wearing a long sleeved shirt that was white with light blue sleeves and a blue heart in the middle of the shirt, red wrist bands, a red belt blue jeans that had belt like things above her knees and rolled up at the bottoms, white socks and red shoes that had metal looking grey tips. "if he was here he would have known Henry's parents had to move to china because of a job transfer his dad got and kazu left with Kenta to the islands to meet his cousin Grr stupid goggle head". she picked up the bow and quiver next to her the bow it's self was blue and the quiver was red with arrows that had blue feather ends and some each had a different charm on it with a photo on the charm Takato's and Jeri's idea. Each charm was different the one with Takato's photo was a speed charm, Henry who had blue hair, steal grey eyes, tanish white skin, wearing as far as she could see a black t shirt and orange sleeveless and hood less jacket, had given her one for accurate shot, Kazu who forgot to put his picture on it had given her one for being deadly with aim, Kenta who also forgot to put his photo on gave her one for luck, Ryo ,who had gravity defying long brown hair, grayish eyes, white skin, in the pic he wore a red turtle neck sweater, gave her two one for love and one for luck, Jeri Suzy and well every one but Alice gave her one for luck Alice gave her one that said meet old meet new friends are always keep them to your heart it wasn't an actual charm but more like a saying or spell. She looked at the one the blond haired Goth gave her frowned and shook her head the only other of the three girls in town still was Jeri Alice just traveled thought the barrier to the real and digital world with her partners digiegg she gave Jeri leomon's egg which hatched and now Jeri had the Rookie form of Leomon which they found out you could nickname digimon which she did. "what did she nick name him now' Reika thought.**

"**Reika" said another voice a young female voice she looked over to see Suzy who's family was visiting. Suzy had reddish pink hair, brown eyes, and lighter tanish white skin than Henry. She wore a pink t, pink shorts and skirt and a pink pair of shoes, she had a yellow bag over her shoulder. "you ok Jeri and the other tamers that are here want to have a meeting". Reika smiled, in a short amount of time after the D reaper incident the tamers had gotten to work on the younger kids speech habits and easily were able to get them to speak like big kids, she and Henry were working on their Chinese so the could speak with some of their relatives in China.**

"**well let's go" said Reika**

**Mean while. "Kami this is boring" moaned Takuya. Kouji looked up from a book he was reading and sighed. Takato looked up from his cards which (due to my habits) were yugioh cards.**

"**Takyua me you Kouji Kouichi Zoe and Tommy are the only ones who speak the language and Takyua next time say god it's the same thing as Kami or did you not learn that yet" Takato said/asked with a raised eye brow before going back to his cards.**

"**well it is boring and I didn't learn that and how is Rika Nonaka any way" said/asked Takyua.**

"**Reika I a bad attitude tom boy whom I'm friends with and in our little group is one of the TWO second in commands I'm leader and also her mom is a famous fashion model who is always trying to put her in girl clothes untill after one incident which we DO NOT want to talk about which is good" said Takato not once taking his eyes off his cards.**

"**why didn't her dad do anything about the clothes issue" asked Zoe**

"**parents are divorced lives with her mom and grandma she still can tell you every detail about the divorce and she doesn't have any siblings before you ask" said Takato. The team of the kids and Logan, storm was their too but she was driving the jet, looked at him.**

"**she's alone wolf isn't she" asked Kouji with his eyes closed.**

"**mostly were kinda like a little wolf pack actually all of us are friend kid who couldn't make friend easily or were already friends like each other and there are a few of us that still aren't in the same town or have moved so our grope is pretty spread out but mostly in the same area" said Takato. Kouji looked at him Takato looked a little down his eyes glazed over.**

"**what are the names of you friends" asked Tommy**

"**lets see Reika, Henry, Suzy, who is Henry's little sister, kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ako and her brother Mako, Alice, Ryo, Kai, who is my cousin, Maki, and that's it" said Takato. The group looked at him it was a small but large group. But to the four kids besides Takuya who KNEW about digimon felt like he left something out. Takuya looked at his room mate and Takato looked at him and nodded. "but I will tell you guys some thing later" he said to the other four kids.**

"**were landing now" said Storm the kids nodded and the jet landed.**

**back with Reika "NO I DO NOT WANT TO GOINE THE BROTHER HOOD OF MUTANTS YOU MORON" yelled Reika going in her house and slam/sliding the door shut. Toad who was sent on the mission jumped back and gaped. The girl refused after he after she asked what it was told her the description of it. She refused he could not believe it. He opened the sliding door and almost got is head blown off and their stood Reika bow in hand with an arrow on it but the arrow was made of pure light and looked sharp. Toad gulped and looked at the girl. "leave" she said he nodded and jumped away. But not fast enough because a cloaked Takato knocked him out while Takyua laughed. Reika came out to see him and yelled "Takato you stupid goggle head I almost thought you died untill Kazu and Kenta toll us you went to a school for mutants".**

"***yelp* please don't hurt me Reika" Takato yelped as he hid behind Takuya Kouji and Kouichi.**

"**hahaha Takato dude this is hilarious you are scared of a girl no offence but it to and girl of woman but she doesn't look like she could kick your butt not at first glance any way" said Takuya Laughing.**

"**no offence taken" said Zoe, storm, Reika, and a female voice be hind them. They turned around to see Jeri who had brown hair some of it was up in a small side pony held up with a green hair tie most of it was down and reached her shoulders, she had brown eyes, white skin, she wore a yellow t shirt a green overall dress white socks and yellow and brown shoes (if I'm wrong tell me via review or pm), she had a brown dog puppet on her left hand (again correct me if I'm wrong). She was holding what looked to be a lion cub it was fairly big and wore a large necklace like/ choker like collar that had one big green gem in the middle it also had brown eyes (if I messed up the descriptions of any digimon tell me and will some one tell me the rookie's name).**

"**oh hello Jeri, Leo" said Takato**

"**hi Takato" said The girl whom they assumed was Jeri due to the fact she was not a lion. Leo how ever yawned and purred. Takato smiled at them.**

"**so goggle head" Reika said to Takato "why are you here"**

"**heeee Takato one of your nicknames is goggle head great so is mine" (do I have to say who this is and sorry gammaTron *bows apologetically*)**

"**ya it is" Takato said with a sigh "and well Reika…"**

**After one incredibly long explanation "I'm wanting go" said Reika "any one else might be better than the brother hood of mutants that toad told me about"**

"**oh that's why their was a burn mark on the ground" said Tommy sipping tea with the two women one of them looked like an overly happy wavy haired adult Reika who they assumed was Reika's mom. The other woman had gray hair that was short she looked young though her age was not.**

"**ya oh that reminds me" Reika said before taking out a wooden steak flipping it to were the point was in her palm then hit Takato with the blunt end in the head. Takato yelped and jumped behind Jeri and the couch. Then Reika turned to her mom and grandma "can I go"**

"**of course if it'll help you learn and if you bring back some cute clothes" said Her mom. Her grandma nodded and went and got some thing. It was a small black box with the Kanji for light and darkness on it with the yin-yang symbol around it. She handed it to Reika.**

"**this items was passed down from member to member of the family as long as they were mutants nether me or you mom was one but my mother told me to hold on to it and give it to the next mutant in the family as long as I live if their wasn't I was to give it to you any way to see if you would see it" she said. Reika was shocked but she opened the box their was a necklace that was yin-yang and a scarf that was purple that had yin yang on it's ends. Then she pulled out a second box this one was orange with a crimson fox that had nine tails on it as well as several others. Their were exactly 21 other boxes besides the orange one and eleven of them had a box behind them one of the eleven had one box behind it. One of the boxes was blue with a fire and water made yin-yang symbol on it, behind it was a red one with the digital hazard on it (it's Guilmon's symbol), one was bright with a leaf and flower made yin-yang, with a dark yellow one with a male adult lions head on it, the one behind it was a purple and white one with calamon's little four head symbol on it, one was dark green with a neon green and cream white yin-yang symbol, the one behind it was cream white and lime green and reminded them of Terriermon, the next was a dark brown and hot pink version of the dark green one, with one that reminded them of lopmon behind it (every one except the adults were reminded), the next one looked made of metal and was brown it had a silver and grey yin-yang, the one behind it was also brown metal but with a tint of red and looked liked it had arms, the next one was a pinkish white with a red and funnily enough pink yin-yang, the one behind it was also a pinkish white but had a red heart on it, the next ones were almost identical one was light purple the other was dark but the both had a midnight purple and black yin-yang, the one behind them was black with a frowny face that had x's for eyes, the next one was black with a normal yin-yang except it had a cross on it and the black looked grayish, the one be hind it was black and brown whit a cross latch, the next one was white with a blue and yellow yin-yang (I was using the American yin-yang like the one on renamon's gloves I herd the Japanese one was yellow and blue), the one behind it was blue with a yellow v on it and a white latch, the next one was pink with a star shaped yellow and blue yin-yang, the one behind it was a brown is white with red and had a star on it, the next one was red with the legendary warrior of fire's symbol in black on it with an orange latch and yellow corners(I will refer to the digital worlds warriors like this and human world warriors machined as ancient warriors), the next one was pure white with the legendary warrior of light's symbol on it in light purple with dark blue corners and a dark blue latch, the next one was black with the legendary warrior of darkness's symbol in gold on it wit a gold latch and corners, the next was purple with a pink latch and corners and the legendary warrior of wind's symbol on it in pink, the next was white with a green latch and corners with the legendary warrior of ice's symbol on it in ice blue, the next was dark blue with a yellow latch and yellow corners with the legendary warrior of thunder's symbol on it in yellow (… madjack89 had a good point of the title of the warrior and the attacks), the next was black with a pink latch and light blue corners and the legendary warrior of water's symbol on it in both pink and blue, the next one was light brown with a light green latch dark green corners and the legendary warrior of wood's symbol on it in light green, the next was dark brown with a red and blue latch and corners and the legendary warrior of earth's symbol on it in the same was blue first red surrounding it, the next looked like it was made of metal and green it had a mirror like latch and mirror like corners with the legendary warrior of steal's symbol on it like the corners and latch. "I already gave renamon her's but I should say this there are 11 other boxes like this one" she said pointing to the one with Kiubii no yoko (tell me again) on it " each a different color some with animals on them one 9 to be exact each with a different tail number but the max is ten so 8 will have less one will have more but the other two are different one will have a fan that some what reminds you of an eye with how the red and white are one will have the kanji for life on it but toughs two will except the color and symbol on them will be exactly like this one because if you look at the bottom they'll have a 7 on them do not open this one till toughs two are found and if you feel like it the other nine" she said "each of the other boxes you can give to your friends one each and their partners one each and maybe some people you meet at least ones that recognize the symbols on them"**

"**ok Grandma" said Reika nodding her head**

"**well what are you waiting for go get packed hey water sput mind helping you friend" said Logan**

"**um Logan PLEASE STOP CALLING ME WATER SPOUT" said/yelled Takato. Everyone chuckled or laughed at this even impmon who was out side he almost fell out of the tree he was in.**

"**I don't need any help packing" said Reika with a glare getting up. All people except Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, Takato and Logan backed off from the angry red head. Takato and Takuya because they were use to Angry people (Kouji and Reika have some thing in common) Kouichi because Kouji put his and on his shoulder and Kouji because well he acts like that and Logan because he's not afraid of a young Japanese girl mutant.**

**After Reika was don packing "… wow she didn't pack much" said Takuya**

"**well Reika isn't you average kid in most categories" said Takato giving Takyua an idea of what he meant by normal.**

"**right who wouldn't be a normal divorced kid" laughed Takuya**

"**umm Takuya aren't Kouji and Kouichi's Parents divorced and Kouji's dad remarried" asked Takato. Takyua who was laughing stopped and slapped his forehead. Takato laughed at his friends antics "well if troughs two here you say that let me know so I can hide you from Kouji".**

"**riiiiiiiiiiiight I wont need to be hidden I'll just face the problem up front" said Takuya**

"**ok then" said Takato jetting on the jet**

"**I'm serous" said Takuya following (everyone else beside them and Zoe were on already).**

"**boys" Zoe said as she got on. **

**The jet took off and it was a boring trip minus the fact every time Takuya said "are we their yet" he got hit with a sheathed Katana or with the blunt end of a wooden stake.**

**Well ok good ch it's my longest out of all the chs I've written so far and to let some people know I do need help with writing it's not easy as Every one Knows and I would really appreciate some help with my spelling grammar punctuation stuff like that I also need help with who to bring in next not jp though any one but him he's included in a big plot which I need people to help me on please I really need it I also need more reviewers the most reviews I've gotten so far is 11 on Pokeharvest and four on this and Mega cruise then theirs three on azumanga dahio megaman style and only one on my life ruined all the rest have zero I feel so bad and the four reviews on this came from my sister who just got her own bleach fic up just a little bit ago so please help me**


End file.
